Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{6y - 1}{4y - 10} \times 5$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(6y - 1) \times 5} {(4y - 10) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{30y - 5}{4y - 10}$